1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture apparatus provided with a lens protective cover (barrier) for covering an image capture lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Compact cameras having a barrier mechanism for protecting a lens surface during storage and travel have been well-received. Conventionally, such cameras have various commercially practical designs and mechanisms.
FIG. 18 shows an example of such a conventional camera. As shown in FIG. 18, the camera generally includes a camera body having a front cover 21, a barrier cover 22, a picture-taking lens 23, a stroboscope 24 that emits light toward a subject when a picture is taken of the subject under low light conditions, a view finder window 25 for viewing the subject, and a shutter button 26. The barrier cover 22 is attached to the front cover 21 by mating mounting hooks 22a, 22b with groove rails 21a, 21b, respectively, whereby the barrier cover 22 may slide back and forth across the front cover 21.
In a picture taking operation, the photographer first manually slides the barrier cover 22 from right to left, as shown in FIG. 18, to an open position, thereby exposing the picture-taking lens 23 and the view finder window 25. After optionally performing various focus and exposure operations, a picture is taken by depressing the shutter button 26. After the picture taking operation is completed, the photographer slides the barrier cover 22 back from left to right, as shown in FIG. 18, thereby covering the image capture lens and the view finder window 25. The camera is thus ready for storage, with the picture-taking lens 23 and the view finder window 25 covered for protection from inadvertent impact, contact and environmental elements.
This conventional arrangement has several drawbacks. The lens must be arranged close to a side end surface of the camera body (for example, the right side end surface as shown in FIG. 18) in order to maintain a desired compact camera body; that is, it is not possible to locate a large lens at or near the center of the camera body and still provide sufficient room for sliding the barrier cover to an open position. Since the movement range of the barrier cover takes up a large space, protrusions and other structural elements, such as a grip, and other emblems or marks, cannot be conveniently arranged on the front cover of the camera. The location of the view finder window and stroboscope also are subject to significant restrictions. The large sliding motion of the barrier cover may be onerous, and typically has a feeling of poor agility. Finally, the sliding motion of the barrier cover cannot be used to perform repetitive switching functions, whereby the barrier cover is likely to serve only the function of opening and closing so as to expose and cover the picture-taking lens, and optionally the view finder window and/or stroboscope.
The barrier cover 22 also is aesthetically unappealing. The barrier cover generally has a reduced thickness, to reduce its size and weight and facilitate the sliding operation. When the photographer slides the barrier cover over the large sliding range, as discussed above, the thin side surface and the inside of the cover become fully exposed to view. This construction makes the camera appear cheap, and gives the camera a feeling of poor precision. This also exposes a large area of the camera body inside the barrier cover to undesirable external elements, such as sand, dust and other foreign matter. In such construction, the picture-taking lens also is exposed to greater risk of fingerprints due to contact with the photographer""s fingers associated with increased handling. Finally, the large size of the barrier cover makes it prone to inadvertent opening, for example, during storage and travel; such inadvertent opening is undesirable and may result in damage to the barrier cover, the picture-taking lens, the view finder window or the stroboscope.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an image capture apparatus which has excellent design flexibility and decency and which is provided with a lens protective cover capable of effectively improving functionality, usability, etc.
In order to achieve the aforementioned object, one aspect of the present invention is an image capture apparatus including a protective cover for opening and closing the front of an image capture optical system, a rotary device which brings the aforementioned protective cover into an opening action by rotating from the initial position in a first direction and which brings the aforementioned protective cover into a closing action by rotating from the aforementioned initial position in a second direction, and an energizing member for returning the aforementioned rotary device to the aforementioned initial position.
Another aspect of the present invention is an image capture apparatus including a protective cover for opening and closing the front of an image capture optical system, a rotary device which brings the aforementioned protective cover into an opening action by rotating from the initial position in a first direction and which brings the aforementioned protective cover into a closing action by rotating from the aforementioned initial position in a second direction, and a control device which brings the aforementioned image capture apparatus into an activated condition in response to rotation of the aforementioned rotary device in the aforementioned first direction and which sequentially switches the action mode to different action modes in response to each rotation of the aforementioned rotary device in the aforementioned first direction while the aforementioned image capture apparatus is in an activated condition.
Further objects, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments with reference to the attached drawings.